Dyson
Dyson is Clu's highest-ranking, and deadliest, soldier. Originally he was a security program created by Kevin Flynn, working to keep order on the The Grid alongside his old friend Tron. Biography Dyson was originally a security program working for Tron and his team, keeping order in the unrest after the arrival of the ISOs. Dyson was uneasy around the ISOs, seeing them as unnatural, as no one had programmed them or given them any clear purpose. His suspicion boiled into outright hatred during a protest in the ISO district, which had escalated into a riot when an identity disc apparently thrown from a crowd of ISOs struck a Basic and derezzed him. Dyson, attempting to keep order, was hit by another disc, which left him with a vivid, disfiguring scar across the right side of his face. Though Tron tried to reason with him, Dyson thereafter regarded the ISOs as a disease that had to be kept from spreading. When Flynn arrived on the Grid, Dyson addressed him directly, stating that the ISOs perverted the Grid and needed to be erased. Flynn recognized Dyson, but, although informed by Tron that Dyson had sustained his very visible injury in the line of duty, replied the Grid had created the ISOs and they had as much right to be there as the Basics did. When Clu confronted Flynn and Tron as Flynn was preparing to depart for the real world, Dyson was waiting in the shadows, having joined Clu's side willingly. On Clu's signal, he sent a squadron of Black Guards to attack Tron, who in the end was overpowered and defeated, although his prompt action had allowed Flynn to escape. Dyson then stepped forward to join Clu, who boasted to the fallen Tron that he had made Dyson "perfect again;" the scar that had disfigured Dyson's face was gone. Tron, shocked by his old friend's complicity, accused Clu of betraying the Grid, but Dyson retorted that it had been Flynn who betrayed them all, and that now Clu was free to cleanse the Grid of the ISOs. He then stood by as Clu knelt over Tron to strike one final, devastating blow. Tron woke in a repurposing facility presided over by Dyson, who explained, while torturing Tron with an assortment of bladed implements, that he'd repurposed all the programs under Tron's command. The repurposing process, however, was a crude one, leaving little of the victim's personality intact, and Dyson demanded that Tron submit to Clu's rule willingly instead, insisting that programs could only be truly liberated through "perfection." Tron refused, mocking the repairs Clu had done to Dyson's face, and Dyson snarled that he would show him what it was like to be imperfect. His next round of torture left Tron with a gaping facial scar, and Dyson told the sentries waiting outside to take the exhausted, wounded warrior to Clu's throneship. Dyson then stood outside, listening to Clu's voice ringing out over a vast army of repurposed programs, and watched the recognizer carrying Tron as it flew towards Clu's throneship. However, one of the recognizer's legs exploded and the vehicle careened out of sight to crash in the Outlands, leaving Dyson to believe that Tron was dead. Scars, Part 1 After the ISO War, Dyson, now possessing the highest level of access by sovereign order of Clu, arrived unexpectedly in Argon City on his unique command ship. Upon meeting with General Tesler (who secretly regarded him as "vile, two-faced phony"), Dyson claimed to have come to depose Tesler and sentence him to the Games -- only to laughingly retract the statement; he had actually arrived for a customary review of Clu's satellite operations and to investigate the growing rumors about Argon's Renegade. Tesler protested that the Renegade was a "minor nuisance," but Dyson said that Clu had heard differently and that he'd see for himself. On a tour with Paige and Pavel, who had been ordered to remain with him and ensure his visit would be brief and uneventful, Dyson called Argon City a "quaint little burg" and wondered aloud why Tesler was having so much trouble keeping it in line. Paige assured him that the Renegade was a "petty vandal" at best, although Pavel slyly brought up some of the Renegade's less-than-petty activities, along with the rumor that he was Tron. Dyson immediately dismissed the idea, claiming to have watched Tron die. Unbeknownst to Dyson, a vengeful Tron had tracked his arrival and dispatched Beck to capture him for interrogation. Dyson, due to his advanced security training, sensed the ambush Beck had prepared; he scanned the area for footprints, discovering the smoke bomb that Beck had planted, and threw it into the air, where it exploded harmlessly. He then remarked grimly that the smoke bomb could have left their group an easy target, and speculated on its purpose as he left Paige, Pavel, and the guards to hunt for whoever had planted it... and Beck to return empty-handed, unable to prevent Tron from going after Dyson himself. Scars, Part 2 Dyson continued to make himself at home in Argon, including sitting in Tesler's chair, until a plant he was investigating was sabotaged through another of Pavel's attempts to embarrass Tesler. Believing the saboteur to be the Renegade, Dyson left Paige and Pavel behind and hunted through the fogged interior of the plant, hurling taunts at the invisible enemy until he saw four lights in Tron's distinctive T configuration shining through the mist. The lights, however, turned out to be four light grenades cleverly arranged to draw him in; they exploded as he attacked, leaving him vulnerable to Tron's approach. Still believing that the Renegade was some other program, Dyson attacked, eventually using his disc, attached to the end of a light-rope, as a flail to bring the masked program down. Savoring the victory, he gloated that the real Tron would never have been beaten so easily. Infuriated, Tron attacked again, managing to sever the light rope on Dyson's disc and use it in tandem with his own. After beating Dyson back, Tron finally unmasked himself. Dyson, horrified, protested, "No it's not possible! I watched you die!"; Tron, advancing, snarled, "You watched me die? I'll watch you die." Though Dyson fought back, Tron easily subdued him and finally held him by the neck several feet off the floor, ready to derezz him. However, a memory of the program who had originally rescued him from the Recognizer, echoing something Beck had said earlier -- "I can't let the revolution end before it has a chance to start--" changed his mind, and he dropped Dyson and told him he was only letting him live to deliver a message. Dyson fled Argon in haste, and informed Clu of the message from their old friend: "Tron lives." Clu asked if anyone else knew about this. Dyson, looking around, saw a single sentry on duty, peremptorily derezzed him, and answered, that no one else did; whereupon Clu advised him to keep it that way. The Stranger Dyson was later instructed to head a secret project for Clu in Purgos. Able, collaborating with Tron, snuck into the project, only to be caught by Dyson several times as he attempted to figure out what the workers were building. As all the workers were being released, Able was cornered by Dyson and several Black Guards. The timely arrival of a disguised Tron forced Dyson to flee in the completed super-weapon, a giant recognizer, which flew off into the distance. Terminal After the Occupation's last attempt to repurpose Tron failed, Clu and Dyson took matters into their own hands, flying into Argon with an armada of warships. On the bridge, Dyson informed Clu, "We're entering Argon now, sir." Clu smirked, calmly replying, "Good". Personality and traits Originally a capable security program who worked well with his old friend Tron, Dyson fostered a wary prejudice against ISOs which turned to full-blown hatred after his facial injury. Once he transferred his loyalty to Clu, who had cultivated his opinions and repaired the injury which even Flynn had neglected, he became the monster that he is currently, showing no compunction about turning against his former allies and participating in the ensuing coup. Dyson can be best described as sinster, cruel, vicious, psychopathic, and, as said by Tron himself, "delusional". He is narcissistic, prideful about his appearance and taking care to preserve his own safety, but uncaringly repurposing his former colleagues and sending two squads of Black Guards to die in the attempt to restrain Tron without lifting a hand to aid them. His subsequent torture of Clu's enemies, including sessions with Tron which were so brutal that even one of his own sentries was shocked, reveal a streak of sadism. He appears confident in his rank, secure in his position as a trusted aide of Clu, and enjoys mocking and discomfiting those of lesser power, a trait which does not endear him to those he lords over. Skills and abilities Dyson appears to have incredibly good hearing, as he can hear things from very far away. He is also able to attach his disc to an energy cord for use as an entangling weapon as well as a throwing weapon. Trivia *Dyson is the first program seen to attach his disc to an energy cord for use as an entangling weapon as well as a throwing weapon. *Dyson is probably named after Freeman Dyson, a theoretical physicist and mathematician famous for his work in quantum electrodynamics, solid-state physics, astronomy and nuclear engineering. *Dyson's voice actor John Glover has previously voiced the computer virus Abraxas in TRON: Evolution, and Dyson shares many traits with his predecessor. *A briefly released storyboard video for an unfinished future scene shows Dyson, at Clu's behest, punishing Tesler for his mishandling of the Renegade situation by once again cutting off his hands. Category:Programs Category:Male Program Category:Villain Category:Character Category:TRON Universe Category:TRON: Uprising